


Babysit

by deird1



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Character of Color, Drabble, Gen, season: pre-series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 03:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deird1/pseuds/deird1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A wistful drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babysit

Years later, he couldn't remember her.  
The memories from those early years are sketchy at best, and all of his were saved for those precious hours he'd had with Nikki.

But although she'd never claim that top spot, at the time Rita was his second favourite person in the world.

Picture books, building blocks, toast with honey, a soft-toy dog… her apartment had it all, and no mistake.  
Every time Mommy went patrolling that year, she'd take him across the hall, and Rita would call him "the little gentleman" and smile.

But she died the next year, and he forgot.


End file.
